Broland
Broland (stylized as broland) is the name of the world PewDiePie created for his 2019 "Gaming Week" Minecraft series MINECRAFT EPIC. Creation Broland was created in Minecraft Java Edition 1.14.2, on June 20, 2019 at 12:45 PM UTC.* The Game Mode is currently set to Survival Mode. Seed is 609567216262790763 Characters PewDiePie has encountered several mobs throughout his adventures in Broland. A list of them can be found here. Notable locations Spawn point The spawn point is in a Plains biome with a small forest and a few beaches. The first mob discovered here was a horse. PewDiePie built his home near the spawn. PewDiePie's House PewDiePie's original house was made out of Cobblestone and is roughly 6 x 9 x 3 blocks in size. It had a grass flooring, and the door was originally an Oak Door. Original house configuration. Dark (header) cells = Cobblestone. Frnc = Furnace, WhtBed = White Bed, BTree = Birch Tree, CftTbl = Crafting Table. '' The second house was been completely renovated, and now has two floors and a basement for extra storage. A minecart track started in the basement which goes to the underground mines. This track has been infamous for Joergen #2's death. On the second floor is an Enchanting Table surrounded by bookshelves atop the Birch Tree. Outside the house was a farm for various animals (Sheep, Cows and Chickens), in addition to crops (such as pumpkins). A sheltered stable for Black Joergen was and still is also located here. Joergen #2 once lived in the stable. Built into the side of a cliff is a Nether Portal, which has become infamous for the death of Joergen #1. The Nether Portal is closed off by Iron Doors that are opened with a wooden button. There is a "lava-powered" swimming pool next to the house, which was first shown in Part 11. Then, the exterior of the second house and the swimming pool were deconstructed to build a larger, Japanese-styled house, similar to the ones in Kyoto. Water Sheep Face The sheep face built after PewDiePie deconstructed Water Sheep's grave. *There is a '''Prison' inside the face where the villagers live to provide PewDiePie with useful resources, especially when he needed two enchantments which added an ability for his trident when he fought the Wither. *The Fricking Chamber is also located inside where PewDiePie can get more villagers from. Originally a prison cell with two beds, it has since expanded to allow more villagers to be born. It has a dispenser that dispenses potatoes for the villagers to eat to allow them to "frick". Villagers from the Fricking Chamber were either sent to the Prison to provide PewDiePie with trades, or to the Mob Spawner to allow the evil mobs to lure to the villagers to make them fall down the tube. Ikea Tower The watchtower behind PewDiePie's house, decorated with Swedish flags and an IKEA logo made of banners. It is primarily used as a landmark to guide PewDiePie back home on long journeys. It was built in Part 10 after rescuing Sven, and was officially named Ikea Tower in Part 11. It was built with a Cobblestone foundation and has 4 floors. The first and second floors are connected by a ladder on a Cobblestone pillar, and the second and third floors connected by Cobblestone Stairs. While building the Tower, Sven would sometimes teleport onto the edge of the wall, making him distraught. In Part 25, PewDiePie created a beacon at the base of the tower as he dedicated his victory against the Wither to Joergen, Joergen #2 and Water Sheep. He built it using different blocks combined: emerald blocks, gold blocks and diamond blocks for Water Sheep, Joergen and Joergen #2, respectively. The tower was also modified to allow a hole for the beacon to pass through. The tower was sent to space. Thankfully, a new taller version was built in its place. Giant Meatball It is a large, brown spherical structure built out of dirt which acts as a memorial for Water-Sheep. It has a water bubble elevator going up to the top of meatball which replaced the piston elevator that only went inside of it. The meatball has since been molding, as the meatball turns green months of no refrigerating. Water Sheep Temple A church located within the sheep farm primarily built out of quartz blocks and birch wood slabs. It was built in Part 18 as PewDiePie recognized Water-Sheep as a god. It was later converted into a Water Temple in part 19. It is where the three wisest sheeps known as the Council of Sheeps meet. Later, Council of Sheeps was overthrown and replaced with beetroots. But, the council of beet was killed, leaving the religion of the temple Vattenfarism once more after the New Council of Watersheep came into power. Joergen and Ikea Bird Statue A statue built as a memorial for Joergen #2 and Ikea Bird. It depicts PewDiePie, holding a Swedish flag, riding on the back of his beloved horse, Joergen. Ikea Bird was added to the statue in a later episode after he died. Aquarium A large body of water built behind the Nether Portal where Dinnerbone and his girlfriend live. Mob Spawner A tower built out of cobblestone where PewDiePie can gather resources from mobs that spawn at the top of the tower. He suggested that he would build another meatball at the place of the spawner in the future since the appearance of the spawner was awful. Pewdiepies chicken farm houses Feigii and matilda and helped make the cake ladder and torture Ingvar Desert 1 Across the body of water from the spawn is a desert village. PewDiePie killed his first mob here, an Unemployed Villager. Shortly after killing the Villager, PewDiePie was met with his first death, by an Iron Golem. Savanna Cave While looking for coal to craft torches, PewDiePie stumbles upon an underground cave flowing with lava. Deep down is a dungeon with a Spawner that spawns Skeletons. Japanese House/Sven's House A Japanese-style house built on the beach across from the body of water, next to the Desert Village. It is primarily made of Acacia Wood, Stone Slabs and lanterns, and was first built in Part 13. The front door on the left opens to one large room with carpets as tatami mats, and an engawa-style veranda (with a "bing-bong-bing-bong beautiful backyard"). Barrels (for storage), Crafting Tables and Furnaces are integrated into the flooring. There are also storage rooms with barrels, and a bedroom in which you can "jump on the bed if you feel like (it)". In Part 14, it was revealed this was intended to be a dog house for Sven. A minecart track - a "roller coaster" as referred to by PewDiePie - was built as an an access to this house where Sven can ride on and other animals. Turtle Breed An enclosed area beside Sven's House where Turtles are born. PewDiePie has managed to gather scute from them to make a Turtle Shell which helps him breathe longer underwater. Docking Area A place where PewDiePie can do fishing. It is now full of the turtles that Pewdiepie released. Desert ??? (The City of the Swindled Traders) A desert village ("city") accessed through a Nether Portal. It was first shown in Part 10. PewDiePie obtained a significant amount of Emerald money from reselling items between Traders. Summer House A house-made out primarily of netherrack, this was PewDiePie's second house in Broland that was built in Part 7, which acts as his secondary base. The house consists of a workshop, a bed, a sheep pen, and a farm. He revisited his house in Part 33 shortly after Sven's BF's death because he did not deserve any friends. During this time the house was redesigned into a tower that stood taller than the Ikea Tower. Jungle Stronghold A stronghold found by PewDiePie in Part 18 which houses the End Portal. It can be accessed from above through a small lake in the jungle where he found his pet Ikea Bird. He also built a Nether Portal beside the End Portal as a way out of the stronghold. Mansion In Part 15, PewDiePie and Sven traveled faraway to battle against the inhabitants of a Woodland Mansion. It's located in a Roofed Forest. Safe Haven A place full of different kinds of flowers in Minecraft, in which PewDiePie brought some of them for use in making colored dye. It is where he met Holy Sheep, in which he killed afterwards and pretended that the sheep "disappeared". Nether A dimension in which PewDiePie primarily uses in accessing different areas of the Overworld by using other Nether portals, in addition to collecting resources that are only found there. It consists of a hub containing the main Nether portal which leads to his house, and four doors on all sides of the hub, color-coded to mark the four directions in the Nether easily. Former locations PeePee PooPoo Army Memorial A large memorial where the PeePee PooPoo Army once lived. It contains torches for each pig who died in the battle against the Wither. A small amount of surviving pigs still live in the pen. The Memorial was deconstructed to give way for PewDiePie's new house. Bernie's Grave A memorial constructed for Bernie's death, built out of dirt. It was the only grave that remained beside PewDiePie's house, as the graves of Joergen and Joergen #2 were deconstructed to create a beacon at Ikea Tower. It was eventually deconstructed to give way for PewDiePie's new house. Water Sheep's Prison/Grave A small cage/torture chamber built for Water Sheep out of Iron Bars. Outside it is a bell that is used for psychological torture. In Part 14, an overhead Piston with a lever was added as a crushing torture device. This was upgraded to a Sticky Piston (using the Slime Block from the swimming pool's springboard) stuck to a Magma Block, in addition to two other side Pistons. This ultimately resulted in the death of Water Sheep #1. A Lead attached to an overhead fence post was used for Water Sheep #2's death by hanging. Chicken Sheep died a similar death, except the Sticky Piston-Magma Block system from the first execution was used as well. Water Sheep #3 was the next to be hung from the post, and managed to survive until PewDiePie blew it up with three blocks of TNT, following the disappearance of Bone Joergen 1, aka Dinnerbone. Next prisoner was Chicken Sheep 2, but PewDiePie was outraged, as it is not Water Sheep and released him and rebuilt the prison into a memorial created from Emeralds. In part 21 Felix partially deconstructed the grave because he had to bring some emeralds to wandering trader and get nautilus shells. Felix completely deconstructed the grave in Part 25 in order to create a beacon at Ikea Tower. (More information on locations to be added soon) Gallery broland-mc.png|The first spawn point in Broland broland-mc-world-select.png|World Select screen Category:Locations Category:Minecraft